zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Darkheart666/Depression vs attention seekin
( names used won't be anyone ) ( TRIGGER Depression as been a high topic on this wiki but the high main focus I'm going to make is depression what it really is how people deal with it Depression - this is a mental disorder you have to go to a doctor and get the true legal facts you have depression or you can ask your family about there history if depression runs in the family because you might of gotten it it's nothing to be ashamed of but its nothing to be proud of ethier people you go a doctor and get medication or go talk about it to a therapist or you can talk to a trusted adult know I said adult yes you can talk to your friends but you must know if you can truly trust that person and they will understand and help in ways possible Positive ways to help with copeing with depression : - smile and laugh find ways to keep yourself happy - talk about it - draw turn sorrow into creativity - do what makes you most happy - big one most people don't want to do but cry it will help it will relive your stress - sleep Negative : - self harm , suicide , takeing or lashing out on others attention seeking : this is not a mental disorder well it kind can be hysteric personality disorder but that can be treated the seeker will most likely blame others other then takeing the actions you do to yourself posting anger or how they want to end it all publicly or telling everyone that they know and more how bad there life is and saying everyone should pay attention to them 1 that makes people worried and paniced about there safely , blame everything on someone else or there disorder ( disorders make it hard but your still in control all verious on the disorder depression your still In control just struggles ) you thrive off of the attention like a drug , attention seeking Is based off of notice Of how others have noticed around them and others want the same thing but more Positives : you get what you thrive off of Negatives : people will catch on and not care Anymore , you will get angrier and more harsh you will lie to get where and who you want , you will make Ememys you will get hate , you will find it as a high example Depression - when Sally took a soda and her mother walked in and looked sad because she wanted the soda Sally beat herself up for it Attention - jack was " depressed " jack told Sally he was going to do something wrong and then when the cats came to see if jack was alright jack lied and lashed out Know your not alone don't bottle it in talk to people you trust be happy it will get better but don't blame everyone don't post it everywhere your beautiful your handsome your strong you can do anything you are the power you are the heart ~ izzy Category:Blog posts